


Mistletoe

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa spreads love on Christmas with mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Louisa rode through Jarlaheim humming a Christmas carol.

 _“It’s November,”_ said Goldmist in her mind.

 _“Don’t care, Santa is here so it’s Christmas,”_ said Louisa, smiling and waving at the man as they passed him. Honestly, she was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t just Herman dressed up as Santa Claus. Jorvik was magical like that.

Louisa stopped at the sack of presents and dropped in one of the gold tokens that she’d got after performing some Christmas tasks. After a moment, an object materialised in her hand and she grinned at what she now held.

“Oh, heaven help us all,” said Goldmist, tossing his mane. But he held his head still so that Louisa could attach the mistletoe to his bridle.

“Kiss,” said Louisa, stopping first at Loke and Isolde who were standing in front of the fountain.

“Excuse me?” asked Isolde, directing a frown at the girl. Louisa rolled her eyes at her and pointed to the mistletoe.

“You’re standing under mistletoe so you have to kiss,” said Louisa. “It’s the rules.”

“Okay,” said Loke, and grabbed his girlfriend to kiss her. Isolde batted him away playfully, then kissed him back with a fierce intensity.

Louisa rode off with a smile to fetch Daisy.

“Hi Daisy,” she said to the girl. “Come with me, Zed wants to see you.”

“Okay,” said Daisy, and followed Louisa to the shop that Zed had set up outside the best hairdresser in Jarlaheim (though Louisa was admittedly biased).

“Mistletoe kiss,” said Louisa, and clasped her hands together eagerly.

“Oh, so you’re that kind of romantic,” said Daisy. “Well, Zed, pucker up.” She leaned across the stall and shared a kiss with her boyfriend, much to Louisa’s delight.

 _“To the stables!”_ Louisa directed Goldmist, and her steed carried her there while chuckling in her mind.

Stein and Johannah were already standing close together near the stables, so Louisa just parked Goldmist so that his head (and, by extension, the mistletoe) was between them.

“Kiss under the mistletoe,” said Louisa, grinning at them.

“Alright,” said Johannah with a grin at her boyfriend, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was only a simple kiss, and yet it made him blush right to the roots of his hair.

Louisa made her way through Jorvik like that, asking the various couples to kiss. It was easy up until she got to Valedale.

“Come on, Elizabeth, you said he’s cute,” said Louisa. “Just come up to the observatory with me. It’s just to meet him and say hi.”

“And that mistletoe on Goldmist’s bridle has nothing to do with it?” asked Elizabeth, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

“You got me,” said Louisa, and laughed. “But c’mon, it’s just a bit of fun. And I can’t get Mario to come down from the observatory. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

Goldmist snorted, remembering Louisa’s many pleas for Mario to leave the observatory. She’d even got down on her knees to beg at one point, but nothing had worked. Mario was as stubborn as a mule.

“Well, alright,” said Elizabeth at last. “But only for you.”

“Why does everyone say that?” asked Louisa.

 _“Because you’re the chosen one,”_ said Goldmist. Only, not Goldmist… He shook his head and pinned his ears in confusion for a moment, but then his confusion was momentarily forgotten as he trotted up the road to the observatory.

“Ah, Louisa, come back for another attempt to get me off of my mountain?” asked Mario, grinning at the girl.

“No, I just brought her to you,” said Louisa. She moved Goldmist out of the way to reveal Elizabeth standing behind her on the bridge. “Ta da~”

“Elizabeth Sunbeam,” said Mario, and smiled at her. “My favourite little star.”

“Oh, you sound like Louisa when you say that,” said Elizabeth, blushing and giggling. Louisa blushed too.

“How?” asked Mario, looking at the blushing girl in confusion.

“I call Lisa that sometimes,” Louisa muttered. “She likes it, though. But how did you find out, Elizabeth? One of your spies tell you?”

“No, Alex just mentioned it the other day,” said Elizabeth. “I think that it’s very sweet.”

“Calling someone a star is a great sign of affection,” said Mario, smiling. “It is a great honour to be compared to those lights that shine so brightly in the night sky.”

“Kiss under the mistletoe,” said Louisa, seeing that the two lovebirds had moved closer together over the course of their conversation.

As soon as they did, both blushing madly, Louisa was free to ride to the winery where she hoped to find the recipient of her own mistletoe kiss.

“Is Lisa here?” she asked the Baroness. Goldmist picked up on his rider’s excitement, swishing his tail.

“No,” said the Baroness. “I do hope that you know what you’re doing, dating a magical being.”

“Hey, she’s magical, not an alien,” said Louisa. “Where is she, then?”

“Out patrolling the coast, as usual,” said the Baroness. “Why do you need her?”

“Personal reasons,” said Louisa, smiling. Goldmist turned his head slightly so that the Baroness could see the mistletoe, and then she understood completely.

“Ah,” said the Silverglade matriarch. “Well, go on then, go and have your fun. I might see if I have some mistletoe.”

“Got a certain farmer to visit?” asked Louisa, grinning at her.

“Perhaps,” said the Baroness. “Now, go on, be off with you.”

Louisa giggled as she rode off, but then she saw something hanging on the arch leading out of the winery and stopped. Maybe the Baroness was wrong. Either way, it was the rules to kiss under the mistletoe.

“Finally,” said Lisa, riding up to where Louisa had stopped and smiling at the spreading grin on her face. “I was waiting for you to ride through there.”

“I thought I was the only one who liked the mistletoe thing,” said Louisa, blushing.

“You know our Lisa, so cheesy it’s almost a crime,” said Starshine.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” said Lisa. “Now, come here. The mistletoe says that we must kiss.”

“And what about double mistletoe?” asked Louisa, pointing to the mistletoe on Goldmist’s bridle and then stroking his mane.

“Double kiss,” said Lisa. She dismounted and Louisa did the same, quickly getting close enough to kiss her.

“Our riders are lovestruck teenagers,” said Goldmist, directing his thoughts to Starshine.

“Yes they are,” said Starshine, and snorted. “But it makes them happy. And that makes us happy.”

“I’m going to hang mistletoe on every arch or doorway in Jorvik,” said Louisa after finally parting from the kiss.

“I’ll join you,” said Lisa. “We might need some more mistletoe first, though.”

“To the mall!” Louisa declared.

They rode off together, off to spread Christmas cheer throughout Jorvik.


End file.
